


I Like You

by marshleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crush, Cute, Fluff, High School, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Sweet, how to tag, i hope its fluff, minsung - Freeform, other ships maybe?, soft, stray kids - Freeform, this is my first AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshleeknow/pseuds/marshleeknow
Summary: Minho has never received a love letter before and wonders how it must feel like. It's not that he wants one, of course, he's just curious. It's not like anyone is going to write him one anyway.Except for Jisung who has a crush on Minho. What happens when Jisung decides to express his admiration for Minho through love letters?(sucky description but basically Jisung is writing love letters to Minho and yes most of this au will be in letter form)





	1. Letter #1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first au and it's probably going to be cringy because i absolutely suck at creative writing (and grammar maybe) so im sorry in advanced and here we go
> 
> [inspired by an op who met minho at a fansign and he said he has never received a love letter before]

Minho sighed in relief when the school bell finally rang. He stood up and started gathering his things when someone bumped into him causing Minho to drop his book.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry Minho," Jisung, one of his classmates hurriedly said while picking up the book and handing it to Minho.

Minho chuckled, "It's fine. Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" Minho shifted a little closer to Jisung as he spoke.

In return, Jisung's cheeks reddened and he took a step back, "N-nothing!" Jisung gulped as he realized his voiced rose an octave higher. Why does he have to become this nervous anyway? It's not like he's never talked to Minho before seeing that they're friends after all. "Um, I have to go. I'm sorry but talk to you later!"

Jisung didn't wait for Minho's response and raced toward the lockers. He had to get to Minho's locker as soon as possible.

Minho was left confused but he let the cute, brown-haired boy go. His adoration for Jisung was quite obvious for everyone except for the squirrel boy himself, of course.

He shook his head at the thought, a soft smile on his lips as he zipped his bag close and started walking to the lockers to leave some of his stuff.

When Minho opened his locker, a sparkly pink envelope with red hearts all over fell out. He picked it up and checked if it was addressed to anyone. When he didn't find anything else written on the envelope, he placed in inside his bag. Minho planned on reading whatever was inside the envelope when he gets home. He feels excited as he shut his locker and headed to the school gate to where Woojin was waiting.

~

Dear Minho, 

Oh my god I'm not even talking to you personally but I'm so nervous. Anyway, I overheard you saying that you have never received a love letter before (which I think is outrageous because you are THE Lee Minho) so let me just profess my undying love for you in this letter (that was cringier than I thought, god help me). Well, I've never written a love letter before and I don't really know how this goes but yeah, I like you.

~

Minho folded the letter and placed it back in its envelope. "Wow," he said to himself.

"I was just telling Hyunjin about never receiving a love letter before and now I have this," he chuckled.

He shook his head, the smile never leaving his lips as he placed the letter in his drawer. He closed the lights in his room and settled onto the bed. His last thought before falling asleep however, was his first ever love letter.


	2. Letter #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I saw that there's this thing called "chapter summary" and I realised how over the place this au is lmao I'm just writing it as it goes

"What are you writing?" Felix whispered from beside Jisung, giving himself a fright. He put a hand on his chest, trying to calm his heart when he felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

"U-um it's nothing-" Jisung was cut off when Felix grabbed the glaringly pink paper. Jisung reminded himself to buy a more inconspicuous paper next time.

Jisung can't do anything but stare as Felix went through the letter. Honestly, what's the point? He wouldn't cause a scene in the library fighting over a piece of paper. Felix already knows about his crush anyway. But he still can't help but feel embarrassed having his best friend read through his sickeningly sweet love letter.

"Hmm not bad. But this part over makes me want to puke so bad-" Felix was interrupted by Jisung snatching the letter away from him, leaving Felix in a laughing fit.

"Shut up," Jisung grumbled, "You're confession to Changbin was even worse."

Felix shrugged, "Well at least we're together now. Honestly, why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

Jisung sighed, "How many times will I tell you that it's not as easy as that. He probably doesn't even feel the same way!"

"Doesn't feel the same way?" Felix huffed, "Minho's a literal softie every time he's with you."

"He's like that to everyone."

"Not to the extent compared to when he's with you."

"Felix, seriously-"

"Hi." Jisung sucked in a breath and stiffened in his seat.

Felix leaned to the side to wave at Minho who's behind Jisung, "Oh hi, Minho! What's up?"

Minho placed his bag behind Jisung's chair and plopped on the seat to the left of Jisung and rested his arm on the back of Jisung's chair, "I'm good, actually. You missed dance practice today. Coach was having a fit and I had to ask Hyunjin to calm him down," Minho chuckled, "He's gonna have to deal with Seungmin too after since he's probably late for their date again."

Felix scratched his nape sheepishly, "Aw really? I have to make it up to both Hyunjin and Seungmin then, don't I? I'm sorry, I was helping Changbin out with his compositions for the competition he's joining."

"You're also going to join a dance competition, right?" 

Felix and Minho both turned to Minho and Jisung's cheeks suddenly decided to heat up.

"I-I mean, the one that you guys have been practicing for?"

Minho shifted closer to Jisung, "Yeah, that one. By the way, why didn't you join the rap-composition competition Chan and Changbin are in? You're a really great rapper and a great songwriter too."

If there was a color redder than red, that would probably the color of Jisung's cheeks now.

"Well, I really have to work on my Chemistry project. If I do well on this I could actually pull up my overall Chemistry grade."

"Aww," Minho pinched Jisung's cheek and Jisung was taken aback. What- "I'll lend you my Chemistry notes if you want."

Minho reached for his back and pulled out a notebook, "Here you go- oh." A very familiar pink paper fell out from Minho's bag.

 _Oh my god,_ Jisung glanced at Felix who was hiding his grin. Jisung sent him a glare.

Minho picked up the paper and examined it, "Did you see-?"

"Oh! Look at the time! I have to go, um, water my mom's peonies. Bye Minho! I'll catch you later." Jisung scrambled from his seat and ran towards the exit. Before he left, he made sure Felix saw his 'you're dead' gesture.

Minho still has the pink letter in his hands when Felix spoke, "Well? Aren't you gonna read it? Looks like a pretty neat letter to me. Who's it from?"

Minho shook his head and opened the letter.

 

~

Dear Minho,

Hi again! It's me, your secret admirer ;) So I googled how to write love letters and what they're supposed to contain (don't judge, I'm absolutely clueless) and I found out that you shouldn't be only telling the person you like that you like them or something lol you have to write what you like about that person. That is why I am writing to you again so that I can redeem myself :D Lee Minho, I love how you're quiet and reserved sometimes (mostly during class) but when you're with your friends, you turn into a completely different person. You're outgoing, funny, and very sweet. I can see how much you adore your friends even if you tease them from time to time. Although sometimes, I wish I can have some of your adoration for myself :3 I'm getting sappy so let me end this with an "I like you."

~

 

Minho smiled softly and tucked the letter in his back. He looked at Felix who was wiggling his eyebrows. He hit Felix's arm lightly and laughed.

"Come on, Felix. If we're just gonna sit here, we might as well practice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello childs so I'm back whew this is not how I planned this but let's where this goes I hope you guys enjoyed it :">


	3. Letter #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i almost forgot to upload another chapter but here ya go ❤️

"Minho?"

Minho lifted his head from the table, eyes still in a daze. His eyes adjusted to the bright light of the room and later on fixed on a figure in front of him.

"Minho, are you alright? Why are you sleeping in the library?" Jisung's face scrunched up in concern and his hand was still on Minho's shoulder. When he realized this, he removed his hand and placed it on the table instead.

Minho smiled, "Yeah, I'm okay-" he cut himself off with a cough and sniffled. "I just have a bad cold and my head hurts." At the mention of this, he flinched.

Jisung's mouth formed an "o" in understanding, "Do you want me to bring you to the infirmary?"

Minho stared at Jisung making the small boy blush, "U-um, I mean, you look terrible- Not that kind of terrible! The sick kind of terrible and I thought-"

Minho chuckled, "Yeah I get you. Sure, I need someone to catch me when I collapse in the middle of the hallway." He stood up and started to gather his things and left the library with Jisung.

The hallways were empty as class already started, "Why are you not in class, Jisung?"

"It's our free period and I was supposed to do some research for my Chemisty project."

"Mhmm." Minho replied as he swayed a little, "Let's pass by my locker first, I have to leave some books."

"Your locker?" Jisung gulped and looked at Minho with wide eyes.

"Yes, my locker." He didn't notice the nervous boy because of his daze and headed directly to his locker. When he opened his locker, however, a yellow envelope fell out. He left his books and picked up the letter after closing his locker.

"Ooh is that a love letter?"

Minho hid the letter in his pocket, "No it's nothing."

A flash of pain crossed Jisung's face, "O-oh alright."

They continued to walk to the infirmary and Minho clutched Jisung's arm as he was feelig unsteady.

"Are you alright? We're almost there, Minho."

"I'm okay. Just please hold me." Jisung felt his face become hot but held onto Minho anyway. The poor boy looked like he was gonna collapse. There are two periods left but Minho should really go home already.

When they arrived to the infirmary, the nurse led the both of them on a vacant bed where Minho can rest and left the two to call someone to pick Minho up from school.

"Are you sure you're gonna be fine?" Jisung was trying not to run his fingers through Minho's hair.

"I'm not sure-" he stopped abruptly and had a coughing fit.

Jisung rubbed Minho's back concernedly, "You should take care of your health okay," he placed his hand of his forehead to check his temperature.

"I think you're about to catch a fever." He felt Minho's hair against his hand and gave in to the temptation.

"Have you ever thought of dyeing your hair black?" Jisung said without thinking and he patted his hair lightly, hoping Minho was sick enough to remember.

Minho opened his eyes and replied with a 'Hmm?'

"Anyway, I have to go now. You should get some rest and I'm gonna be late for class." Jisung turned to leave but Minho grabbed his wrist.

"Thank you, Jisung," he gave him a small smile.

Jisung smiled in return, "Anytime, Minho."

Once Jisung was out of the room, Minho brought out the yellow envelope. He thought whether or not he should read it. He's flattered with the compliments his 'secret admirer' gives but he already like someone else.

He sighed and decided to read the letter.

~

Dear Minho, 

Welcome to another episode of me being whipped for you. Let me just say, your beautiful hair plays a great part in my whipped-ness for you. Your copper hair fits you so perfectly and I never thought it would look so good on you. I especially love it when a bit of your forehead gets exposed because you look really hot with your forehead exposed #fact :> I can see the dark roots your hair and I kind of miss your dark brown hair before. I wonder how you'd look like with black hair? I bet you'd look perfect (you already are but I think my level of whipped-ness might go higher if you dyed your hair black). You hair looks so soft I just want to run my fingers through them. I wish I could play with your hair while you rest your head on my lap, reading your favorite book by keigo hagashino. I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable with my fantasies haha. Oh and don't forget to take some meds for your colds or you might get sick.

ps. I like you

~

His secret admirer really paid attention to him. 

"Black hair?" Minho thought aloud and shifted his gaze towards the door where Jisung just left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo i hope this chapter was short enough sjdhisbs i never mean to write long chapters sigh anyway i hope you guys enjoyed it 


	4. Letter #4

"You've gotten bolder."

Jisung shushed Felix as he rushed to finish writing the letter, his lunch left untouched on the table.

"I mean, you're writing your love letter right here in the open where everyone can see," Felix paused. "Inxluding Minho."

Jisung wrote the final word in his letter and folded the paper, "That is why I have you on lookout, right?" He pasted the envelope close and checked it one last time making sure it was good to go.

"Done." Jisung stood up, grabbed Felix's wrist, and ran towards the cafeteria's exit.

"Woah! Slow down, Jisung! Why are we even running?"

"Because lunch is almost over and I have to drop this at Minho's locker," the two boys started to slow down before stopping completely at Minho's locker.

"Now you be a good lookout and make sure nobody sees me. Especially Minho."

Felix grumbled, "Why do I always have to be the lookout?"

Jisung slipped the letter in one of the slits of Minho's locker.

"Okay that's done. Now let's hurry back and have lunch, I'm starving."

Felix sighed exasperatedly, "Now we have to run back to the cafeteria like mad men again. Great."

Once the two boys have left, another boy who had kept hidden finally came out and approached the locker where Jisung was once standing.

He opened the locker and pulled out a green envelope.

Minho smiled to himself.

~

Dear minho, 

I didn't see you in class yesterday and I heard you had a fever :( Please take care of your health always, Minho. Didn't I tell you to take some meds for your colds? I really hope you read my letters. Do you? I mean, it's fine if you don't, I guess. But anyway please just take care of yourself, okay? I don't want to see you hurt or anything. I wish I could take care of you while you're sick. I could feed you soup (if I can make it through the kitchen) and cuddle with you to make you feel warm. Anyway, even if you don't read my letters, I just want you to know I still like you very much.

~

Minho's heart fluttered at the last six words of the letter. Jisung likes him, too? Minho could scream in joy right now.

So it had been his precious Jisungie all along. Minho held the letter against his chest.

But he sounded a bit sad and disappointed in his letter. It's probably because he disregarded the letter the other day when Jisung asked him about the letter. He only did that because he didn't want to think Minho is interested in anybody else.

He had to think of a way to make it up to Jisung somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this is so short i love it this is how each chapter is supposed to be lmao also, let me just say this might become minsung centric because i find it a bit difficult to include the other members and keep the chapters short at the same time (except for felix and hyunjin i think, i need them so that minsung aren't loners) but let's see if i add characters in the future (i told you before, i don't plan each chapter and write them as i go)
> 
> anyway did you guys enjoy it? please leave some comments ajdndj (ps. this chapter wasn't proofread as well along with the others) thank you for reading and supporting this au i love you all ❤️ i hope you share this to your friends or twt moots idk


End file.
